


Nothing More

by Alsin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsin/pseuds/Alsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke knew his feeling for Naruto will be one-sided. He just never knows how much it hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> This story hasn’t been beta read. I don’t own Naruto.

It wasn’t like he was scared to tell him, no that wasn’t the case. Sasuke Uchiha is never scared of anything, it was an unspoken rule. So why was it that whenever he was talking with the blonde friend/teammate, all of his self-confidence was thrown out the window with no hopes of ever getting it back? (Of course, he would never admit or show this.)

When they finally met, face to face, it was even harder- “Sasuke? You said you had to tell me something, didn’t you? What is that you about to tell me?”

Just the expression Naruto is making is enough to make anyone lose their cool. Sasuke continues on, calm and stoic as he always is, even after seeing Sakura and Kakashi stumbling towards them.

“It’s no big deal, but I wanted to let you know that I like-” He stops, he can’t do this. He didn’t want to risk his friendship on a dumbass confession like this that was, more than likely, one-sided, “I like having you for a brother. You’re not too bad for a dobe.”

Naruto just grins…

And it breaks his heart.


End file.
